Sylvan Word Class Glossary
Note: syllables in bold are stressed. Pronouns EE-YUH®: I EE-YAH®: We ZHUH®: They (s) ZHUH-YAH®: They (p) SHEE®: You SHEE-YAH®: Y'all Nouns Arcane Nouns OO-GNAY: Genetalia, reproductive organs OH-'YISH': Vein OR-'THUS': God Ordus; law, order OUGHT-'LAN': Flower EE-'REH': Eye IHM-YIH-'VOU': Inside, the self IHM-YIH-VOU-'LIH'-SHAHN: Inside skin, organs AH-'NEN': Life AH-VIH-KHA-'CHUR': Mini leaf, grass EHNG-'OR': God Engor EH-LO-THIH-US: God Elodius EHLF: Elf YAH-PIH: Land MOR-'KITH': God Morkith MEH-ROUL: Tree KEE-'PEHT': God Kippet KAH-'LIH'-EHP-YES: Goddess Kaliepys KHO-'PET': Heart KHA-'CHUR': Leaf TEH-PEH: Rain THOOK: Branch, limb THOOK-OHRL-YAH-PIH: Branch under the ground, root WOO-ZHOO: Wind LOO-'RAY': Deity, god LAHJ: Cloud LAHJ-OUL: Down-cloud, fog VAHSH: Sun FEE-LO-PEE: Goddess Philopie FLAU-REN: Water FREH-LLAH: Goddess Frella HOH-'VIHR': Air HEU-NGEH: Voice, mouth POO-'HANG'-EH: Shine, light POO-HANG-EH-'VAHSH': Sun shine, day POO-HANG-EH-'ROU'-REHT: Moon shine, night PAH-'KHEM': Head, mind ROU-RET: Moon RIHL: Spell REH-'CHEN': Potion RU-'YEER': Soul JI-'YAH'-PIH: Land creature, mammal JI-'FLAU'-REN: Water creature, fish JI-HOH-'VIHR': Air creature, bird JI-RESH: Creature, people; family SEEL-'VAN': Sylvan CHAY-'OUS': God Chaos; wild, chaos Mundane Nouns OO-OU-YEE: Alphabet AH-VIH-VOONG-'IHT': Family member (child) KEENG-EH: Shame; clothing KEENG-'AN'-AY-HEEF: Shame of hiding, hooded cloak TEE-'JIN': Goblin LIH-SHAHN: Skin VOONG-'IHT': Family member (adult) FEH-PEH: Group, collection FLAU-KEH: Meal, food TSIKH: Weapon EHN-'TUHR': Debt shoes foot UM-'BAKH': hand bone teeth abdomen neck back hair HOOP: Nose skin muscle rock cave OO-'KHOP': stop, end PAH-'PHIM': break, leak TIHP: plane, world OH-'NAHR': leader OH-VUH: interest, hobby OON-'KHUM': Reason NIH-PAY: reputation Adjectives Positive Adjectives EH-'PEHT': Good, moral IHM-YIH: True HIH-MIH-NIH: Good, enjoyable Negative Adjectives CHOOH-'HIH'-MIH-NIH: Bad CHOU: False CHAH-KIH: Evil, wrong Size Adjectives Color Adjectives Red Blue Yellow Green Unrelenting Broken, intermittent OH-JET: Big, tall EE-NGET: Small, short Beautiful Ugly Nice Mean CHOO-'HAMP': Different AHMP: Same CHOO-'THUHW': No fit, incompatible THUHW: fit, compatible Verbs OON-KHUM: To know, to understand OO-KHOP: to stop OU-YEN: To might, indicating future tense OU-'FAH': To pass from a distance OH-'VUH': To do EE-'REH': To eye, to see A'''-HACH: To hunt MANJ: To die MYOP: To begin, to be born, to birth NGAH: To appreciate, to admire '''KEE-VIK: To dislike KHO-PET: To feel TEP: To rain; to cry LIH-'SHAHN': To skin, to wrap LAHJ: To cloud; to be confused FIH-LOP: To think HEEW: To show, to lead HEEF: To hide HAH: To hear, to listen HEU-'NGEH': To voice, to speak, to say POO-HANG: To shine POOSH: To be RIHL: To cast REH-CHEN: To potion-craft RU-YEER-ZHAY-'VOU': To soul-reflect, to worship ZHAY-'VOU': To reflect, to meditate SHIM-'AY': To have, to give (receiving person's conjugation) EENCH: To feel AH-NEN: To live UM-BAKH: To touch HOOP: To smell KHAMP: to fight, to argue TSIKH: To cut, to slash EHN-TUHR: To owe IH-WEHN: To hold, to bring FEH-PEH: To join, to come together, to group OO-ZHENT: To follow MROOK: To name, to create PAH-PIHM: To break apart NOUN: To leave, to go To return To regret To wait To search To enter To work To write To lose To win To happen To request, to ask for To greet To remember To finish To allow To need, to require To read To fall To change To open To close To accept, to include To play To use To pay To help To raise, to bring up To attempt, to try To grow, to age Adverbs OH-CHOO: No OUGH-YAY: Yes Prepositions OOM-'POKH': Before OUL: Down OH-'WAH'-AH: Around OHRL: Under EE-CHAH: Every, all IHM-YIH-'VOU': Inside AH-NAY: Of EUNG-EH: After UH-PAH: Like YAH: At MOO-KUH: Until NEE: Up NOH-KHEH: To NORHL: Over NGAH-NAY: Above KEUM: Since TEEP: By TSEH: Some WOH-MAH: Now WEH: A (m) LEH-MAH: On FOH: That FEH: There FLOGH: From FLUHN: Off VOW: In POH: This POHW: Out PEH: Here PLOGH: For REH: A (a) JUH___'JAH'-VAH: Indicating question JUTS: By, near SLUH: Through ZHEY: With SHUH®: The (a) EE-NEE: Almost, almost all Conjunctions OH-'JAN': Though IH-NEH: Or AH-KHO: So EU: And NOOH-WAY: Unless KHWOGH: Because PAHCH: Yet CHOK: But Interjections Determiners Quantifiers 0: OH-CHOO 1: AHF 2: PAH-MEH 3: THEH 4: JOHN 5: NAY 6: FEHNG 7: WOHM 8: SHOOT 9: TSEE